Someone Like You  ONE SHOT
by SetFireToTheRain01
Summary: Sian turns up a year after Sophie leaves her for Amber. She comes to find Sophie. To see if it's all true  Based on the Adele song – Someone like you


**Authors notes** : Hey guys just a random one shot i did because im really struggling on the next chapter to my story so this was just somet i did to pass the time :) Hope you like it. It was done really quickly so its not great but oh well

* * *

><p>Sian turns up a year after Sophie leaves her for Amber. She comes to find Sophie. To see if it's all on the Adele song – Someone like you<p>

* * *

><p>I regret ever leaving, yet i regret ever setting eyes on the girl. She was my everything, my world. We were in it forever she'd said. Our love was too strong she'd said. Hell we fought battles to be together, but she threw it all away. For what? A slut...<br>How could she?  
>She always thought I would be the one to cheat, that I would be the one to ruin us. End us. It was the over protectiveness inside her. Ha! How wrong was she?<br>But never, did I ever think she would cheat. After all the pain and heartbreak of her dad...and she was no better...  
>There's tears' running down my cheeks, even after all this time. I hated her, but now, no matter how much I try, I can't forget her. I miss her. I needed to see her.<br>I'd heard the rumours.

_I heard that you're, settled down._  
><em>That you, found a girl and you're married now.<em>  
><em>I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em>Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.<em>

My plan was to find her, just to see her. Hopefully get to talk to the one I'd so missed. I had no idea what I was going to say. But I just needed to see her. If for anything, but to move on. Closure.  
><strong><br>**I'd found her sat there, in the cafe. Roy's rolls... Oh the amount of memories that cafe holds.  
>The arguments, the pain and the love. We'd had it all in that cafe. And it all comes full circle back to this.<p>

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<em>

She was sat there, a vision of beauty. And it melted my heart. I'd looked on through the window, and just observed. Waiting, watching. Too scared to move. Then the slut had arrived from the till. Just seeing them together... it was tearing away at the few remaining strands of my heart. What was left from the first time. I'd span and made to leave, but not before turning to give her one last glance. But she was looking.  
>The moment our gaze met, my heart had stopped. The usual feeling of fear and heartbreak had sunk in. And it had all got too much.<p>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I'd hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded,<em>  
><em>That for me, it isn't over.<em>

I'd bolted from the cafe, desperate to get anywhere, anywhere away from her. But she'd followed, calling my name as she ran after me.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best, for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.<em>

She grabbed my hand and span me round, demanding to know why I was here, as I'd burst into tears. Just seeing her beautiful, gorgeous, horrid face, it was too much. My heart was screaming one thing, my head another. But I couldn't do this here... not out in the street.  
>I managed to sob out that we should go somewhere more private, Anywhere so long as it was just us, and just let her pull me along. Relishing in the feel of her hand in mine after all this time.<p>

_You'd know, how the time flies._  
><em>Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.<em>  
><em>We were born and raised in a summery haze.<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>

She pulled me to a park and sat me down. The same park we'd kissed in all this time ago. This whole day was just memory after memory after memory. Seeing her there, in front of me. Confusion and concern spread all over her face. It made me wonder how on earth she could possibly do it to me. Because even after all this time she still cared. Yet she'd destroyed me. She'd made me how I am today. A broken mess.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I'd hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded,<em>  
><em>That for me, it isn't over ...<em>

She broke the heavy silence, got us talking, telling each other what we'd been up to since our time apart. Anything to avoid the real reason why I was back. She said she'd moved in with Amber. Things had gotten serious. Not like me. I'd tried and I'd tried to move on. But every time I'd meet someone new, id end up running. Too scared to give my broken heart to anyone else. It just wouldn't beat the way it did for Sophie. Wouldn't ache the way it did for Sophie, flutter the way it did every time I saw her. My heart was still with her, well what was left of it.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

She reached out to touch my hand, finally asking what we'd been avoiding the whole time. I snatched my hand away as if burnt by her touch. I couldn't bear to have her touch me.  
>Not now... not now that she was in love, she'd moved on. And here I was, still lonely.<br>"How could you do it to me Sophie?" Her name still sent flutters to my stomach.  
>"I don't know..."<br>"I loved you..." I fought to keep my face vacant but my emotions took over as i broke down into yet more tears. I wanted to touch her, i wanted her so bad. Every part of my ached for her, and she was right there in front of me. But she wasn't mine, not anymore.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._  
><em>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

"I'm so sorry..."  
>She's sorry? Sorry... is that it!<br>"Dont..." How could she be so naive to think one little word could make it all better? I'd heard enough sorry's the day I walked out. It meant nothing coming from her mouth.  
>"But you don't deserve me Sian... I broke you..." she said my name... even after all this time it still brought that stupid smile to my lips. "I've moved on..."<br>"Just don't... Sophie," the tears were streaming down my cheeks. I needed her... i needed her so badly.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

I couldn't take it any longer. Letting out one last sob, I reached across grabbing the back of her neck and pulled her lips to mine for one last time. She didn't push me off... didn't push me away. Instead she twisted her head and deepened the kiss as tears streamed down both our cheeks. I closed my eyes and tried to feel everything i could in the kiss. Feel the emotions i used to feel. But this was different. The kiss wasn't the same. There was no love involved this time. Not when her heart belonged to someone else.

I pulled back and clutched her cheek. "Tell me you didn't feel something! Tell me that didn't make you feel something for me..." I was stroking her cheek, desperately searching her eyes for anything, anything at all.  
>She looked into my eyes; my tear filled eyes, and shook her head sobbing 4 little words that sent my world crashing for the final time. "I don't love you..."<p>

I pushed her away bursting into tears as I shot up, turning to leave. I had to get away. I could hear her sobbing out my name, but the venom inside me forced me on. I couldn't look back. Not without giving her the satisfaction. I slammed my way through the bushes, breaking into a run but as I reached the gate a hand caught my wrist and span me round. Before I could protest, lips crashed against mine as I was forced back against the railings, her hot tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge. Her hands were gripping at my cheeks, keeping me in place. She was trying to pour everything she could into the kiss. But I knew it was all lies. She was lying to herself. She didn't love me.  
>Every part of me was screaming to get away except my heart. My heart wouldn't give in. It was still clinging to that last little bit of hope that she still loved me.<br>I finally let myself feel, as Sophie continued to kiss me. Her hot tongue gently enticing my own as i cried. I wanted to get away, but she wouldn't let me. I knew this was goodbye.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

She eventually pulled away, still gripping my cheeks as she sobbed out "Don't go please, please... don't go"  
>"You don't love me..." I pulled away from her clutch, searching her eyes,<br>"I do! Im just too scared... I cant lose you please..."  
>"Shh..." I silenced her placing one last soft kiss to her lips, before turning to leave.<p>

I left her sobbing against the railings but i had to... I couldn't stay. She didn't love me. There was no reason to stay. But with every step, I knew that despite how much i hated it, i'd left my heart with her.  
>I'll never find someone like her .She made me feel things no one else could. She was the one. But she don't love me.<p> 


End file.
